Papa Tooru dan Tobio
by silumanKatak
Summary: yang Papa Tooru tahu, ia menyayangi Tobio dan Tobio menyayanginya. yang Tobio tahu, ia menyayangi Papa Tooru dan Papa Tooru menyayanginya. OiKage bukan dalam konteks romantis. cover image bukan punya saya
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya saya agak ragu untuk memulai multichapter. Karena itu saya buat ini jadi 1 one-shot setiap chapternya. Shota adalah kelemahan saya jadi maafkan saya kalau ada karakter-karakter yang OOC di sini. Satu lagi, karena di sini Tobio itu anaknya Oikawa, jadi namanya Oikawa Tobio. Baiklah...selamat membaca!

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pairing : Oikawa Tooru x Kageyama Tobio**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Rated : K+**

 **.**

 **Papa dan Tobio**

 **by**

 **silumanKatak**

.

Biasanya, pagi-pagi sekali Oikawa Tooru sudah akan berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Biasanya.

Kali ini, jari-jari mungil tengah memukul-mukul pelan wajah ganteng Tooru.

"Papa... Papa... sudah pagi ayo bangun."

"Ng? Jam berapa sekarang?" sosok ganteng yang dipanggil 'Papa' mulai membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah imut putra semata wayangnya dengan pipi gembulnya.

"Kita kesiangan, Pa." Ujar bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding. Sang Papa masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya sambil mengucek matanya. Barulah saat manik cokelat sang papa fokus ke arah jam dinding, matanya melebar.

"WAAAAA! KITA HARUS CEPAT, TOBIO- _CHAN_!"

Dan begitulah awal dari pagi yang kacau di kediaman Oikawa.

.

.

"Jadi anak baik hari ini ya." Ujar Papa Tooru pada bocah berambut _raven_ yang sudah sampai dengan selamat di depan TK Karasuno tempat ia bersekolah.

"Aku selalu jadi anak baik." Bibir merah Tobio yang mengerucut membuat Papa Tooru gemas sendiri. Apalagi kedua pipinya yang sengaja ia kembungkan itu. Papa Tooru harus menahan untuk tidak mencubit anaknya di tempat umum. Alhasil Papa Tooru hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kalau Papa tidak cepat pergi, nanti Papa terlambat ke kantor." Tobio memperingatkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Papa Tooru terbangun dari dunia khayalnya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menepuk puncak kepala Tobio. "Baiklah... tunggu Papa, ya.."

Setelah saling mencium pipi dan melambaikan tangan, Papa Tooru pergi sambil berlari. Tobio kecil hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah Papanya.

.

.

Hari itu sangat cerah, anak-anak TK Karasuno sangat bersemangat mengisi jam bebas dengan bermain di halaman TK sambil menunggu orangtua mereka menjemput. Seperti halnya Bokuto, Kuuro, dan Kenma yang sedang asik main kejar-kejaran. Ada juga Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang menangkap belalang. Dan juga Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, dan Tobio yang asik bermain lempar bola. Sugawara- _sensei_ dan Daichi- _sensei_ hanya mengawasi dari jauh kalau-kalau ada apa-apa mengingat anak-anak didiknya sangat hiperaktif.

"Oikawa- _kun_. Kenapa papanya Oikawa- _kun_ pergi sambil berlari tadi pagi?" tiba-tiba maskot oranye Karasuno nyeletuk. Namun hal itu tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Tobio dalam bermain lempar bola.

"Papa telat bangun." Jawab Tobio sekenanya.

"Heee? Memangnya gak ada yang bangunin?" bocah Hinata lagi-lagi bertanya. Tampaknya topik 'Papa Tooru' jadi lebih menarik daripada lempar bola sekarang. Akhirnya keempat bocah tadi duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil beristirahat.

"Ayahku tiap hari harus selalu dibangunin sama ibu!" ujar Nishinoya hampir seperti berteriak. Bocah berambut _spike_ ini memang terkenal dengan semangat apinya.

" _Tou-san_ ku juga gitu. Harus dibangunin _Kaa-san_ dulu." Timpal si botak, Tanaka.

"Aku kan gak punya Mama. Jadi yang bangun duluan biasanya ya Papa." Ujar Tobio dengan polosnya. Mengingat kawannya yang satu ini memang tidak punya sosok Mama sejak dulu, membuat ketiga kawannya jadi tidak enak hati.

"A-Ah...aku lupa, maaf ya, Oikawa- _kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tobio hanya menggangguk, sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu atas pertanyaan teman-temannya.

Bagi Tobio kecil, sosok Mama tidaklah begitu penting. Atau setidaknya, belum. Papa Tooru pernah bilang kalau Mama sekarang ada di tempat yang jauh dan Tobio tidak boleh ikut. Sampai sekarang pun Tobio belum pernah melihat –setidaknya- foto Mamanya. Tapi karena Papa Tooru selalu ada untuk Tobio dan sangat baik, Tobio tidak begitu mempermasalahkan keberadaan Mama. Buat Tobio, Papa saja cukup.

"Heeeeh... kalau gitu, kasihan ya Papanya Oikawa- _kun_."

Tobio dan rombongannya menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Si titan berkacamata, berambut kuning, dan tidak bersahabat kecuali dengan Yamaguchi.

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu, Tsukishima!" bentak Tanaka.

"Coba aja kalian pikir. Karena gak punya Mama, Papanya jadi harus urus semuanya sendiri kan?" Tanaka dan Nishinoya sudah siap dengan wajah mereka yang dibuat sok garang. Sedangkan tobio hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Nyiapin sarapan, kerja, beres-beres rumah. Semuanya Papanya yang kerjain kan?" Tsukishima melanjutkan. "Kenapa Papanya Oikawa- _kun_ gak cari Mama baru aja?"

 _Mama baru?_ Tobio tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir Tsukishima.

"Hoi! Kamu ngajak berantem ya, Kacamata?!" entah kenapa malah Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang makin panas.

Melihat anak-anak didiknya berkerumun dengan wajah mencurigakan –khusus Tanaka dan Nishinoya-, Sugawara menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" anak-anak pun menoleh ke arah guru mereka. Merasa terganggu, Tsukishima beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Tentu saja Yamaguchi mengekor di belakangnya. Anak-anak yang lain menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara.

"Hinata- _kun_? Ada apa?" tanya Sugawara- _sensei_ lagi.

"Mmm... _ano_... Tsukishima- _kun_ bilang kalau..." Sugawara bersabar mendengar Hinata sampai selesai menjelaskan. "Tsukishima- _kun_ bilang kalau Oikawa- _kun_ tidak punya Mama."

Sugawara kemudian memperhatikan anak yang disebut 'Oikawa- _kun_ ' tadi. Ekspresi anak itu tetap datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Sugawara tahu, anak itu berusaha menahan diri. Sebelah tangan Sugawara menepuk-nepuk sayang puncak kepala Tobio sambil tersenyum.

"Waktu bermain sudah habis. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

.

.

Tangan-tangan mungil itu masih sibuk menggoreskan _crayon_ -nya di atas kertas gambar. Saat ini hanya tinggal dirinya lah murid yang masih ada di TK. _Sensei-sensei-_ nya juga masih di TK kok. Teman-temannya semua sudah dijemput oleh orangtuanya masing-masing. Manik _blueberry_ -nya memandang antusias pada karya seni miliknya. Wajahnya sumringah sambil mengangkat gambarnya yang sudah jadi. Puas. Tobio sangat gembira sampai ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum di mulut pintu.

"Tobio- _chan_ , ayo pulang." Papa Tooru nyengir begitu Tobio membalikkan badannya untuk melihat dan kemudian berlari untuk memeluk kaki jenjang sang Papa.

"Papa! Lihat!" Tobio memamerkan karya nya. Papa Tooru berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas gambar tangan anaknya tersebut. Walau gambarnya sedikit abstrak –khas gambar anak TK- tapi bagi Papa Tooru sangatlah berharga karena yang tergambar di kertas itu adalah dirinya dan putra tercintanya.

"Nanti ditempel di kamar ya, Pa?" pinta Tobio. Papa tooru hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan semangat.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Sugawara- _sensei_ dan Daichi- _sensei_ , pasangan Papa-anak itu meninggalkan TK Karasuno.

.

.

Papa Tooru sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam saat tiba-tiba Tobio menarik-narik ujung apron yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa, Tobio- _chan_?"

"Aku boleh bantu Papa?" tanya Tobio dengan raut wajah serius. Papa Tooru malah bingung dibuatnya. Ada apa dengan anaknya? Tiba-tiba begini. Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala Papa Tooru saat ini. Tapi Papa Tooru yang ganteng ini mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan membiarkan Tobio membantunya. Sekedar mengambilkan beberapa bahan di lemari es atau menuangkan susu ke gelasnya sendiri.

Makan malam sudah. Membantu Tobio belajar sudah. Laporan kantor untuk besok sudah. Sekarang waktunya untuk meninabobokan Tobio. Papa Tooru membuka lemari hendak mengambil piyama miliknya dan Tobio tapi lagi-lagi duda beranak satu paling ganteng sekomplek itu dibuat terkejut oleh sang buah hati.

"Tobio-"

"Aku udah bisa pakai baju sendiri." Tampangnya sih datar waktu bilang begitu. Tapi sebenarnya Tobio berharap –sangat- dipuji oleh sang Papa. "Aku juga udah sikat gigi dan cuci kaki sendiri, Pa."

Papa Tooru menghela napas sedikit kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan Tobio dengan berjongkok.

"Tobio- _chan_ kenapa? Hari ini kok bersikap aneh?" tanya Papa Tooru pelan.

"Aneh? Aneh gimana maksud Papa?"

"Yaa...gak biasanya aja. Tiba-tiba Tobio- _chan_ mau bantu Papa di dapur, terus siap-siap tidur tanpa Papa."

Tobio diam. Kepalanya ia tundukkan membuat papa Tooru makin bingung. Dan khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolahnya? Papa Tooru bingung.

"Aku cuma mau bantu Papa biar Papa gak capek terus terlambat kayak tadi pagi." Cicit Tobio namun bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Papa Tooru.

"Haaaah? Alasan macam apa itu?" Papa Tooru sedikit tidak terima disalahkan atas keterlambatan tadi pagi. Namun bukan Papanya tobio kalau tidak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari kata-kata Tobio. Dirinya yakin kalau Tobio hanya ingin mengurangi bebannya sebagai orangtua tunggal. Bagaimanapun mengurus anak tanpa seorang istri adalah hal sulit. Tapi kalau tidak ada Tobio juga sepertinya Papa Tooru tidak akan bisa hidup.

"Sekarang waktunya tidur. Ayo! Ayo!" Papa Tooru menggiring Tobio menuju ranjang _king size_ di kamar mereka. Menarik selimut dan saling merapatkan tubuh.

"Papa..."

"Hm? Tidurlah atau kau akan terlambat lagi besok."

"Aku gak butuh mama baru." Papa Tooru terkejut bukan main. Dari mana anaknya dapat kosa kata itu?

"Memangnya siapa yang mau cari mama baru? Sudah. Sudah. Tidur." Papa Tooru menepuk-nepuk pantat Tobio agar anaknya itu cepat tidur. Besok ia akan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini di sekolah pada Sugawara-sensei.

"Tobio sayang Papa."

Papa Tooru hanya bisa tersenyum mengetahui anaknya mengigau. Tak perlu dikatakan juga ia tahu kalau anaknya itu menyayanginya. Tak perlu ia katakan juga ia yakin kalau anaknya tahu kalau ia menyayangi Tobio.

.

.

End of chap 1.

a/n:

ini apa saya juga gak paham. Saya hanya mau meramaikan kapal ini. Karena sepertinya kapal ini masih sangat jarang di bahasa indo. Semoga readers sekalian merasa puas.

Masukan sangat berarti buat saya. Atau jika ada yang mau request cerita berikutnya. Monggo...

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Yaa...akhirnya update. Sebelumnya, terimakasih pada para readers dan reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya dan membaca serta mereview fict ini. Saya sangat berterimakasih _*bows*_

Untuk saran dari beberapa readers tentang penggunaan kata "papa", saya juga setuju sebenarnya. Dan saya memutuskan mengikuti saran itu. Sekali lagi terimakasih _*bows*_

Mari kita nikmati chapter 2.

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pairing : Oikawa Tooru x Kageyama Tobio**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Rated : K+**

 **.**

 **Papa dan Tobio**

 **by**

 **silumanKatak**

.

Matahari hampir terbenam. Hari semakin sore. Namun Tobio kecil masih berada di TK. Tooru belum menjemputnya. Sedangkan anak bersurai hitam itu kini tengah bermain pasir sendirian. Membuat istana untuk dirinya dan Papa, katanya.

"Oikawa- _kun_ , ada yang menjemput tuh." Tiba-tiba Sugawara- _sensei_ memanggil Tobio yang masih asyik dengan istananya. Walaupun enggan beranjak karena istananya belum selesai, toh akhirnya bocah itu menghampiri gurunya juga.

Tobio menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya yang penuh pasir pada bokong gembulnya, berharap tangannya kembali bersih. Melihat hal tersebut, Sugawara- _sensei_ menarik lembut sebelah tangan Tobio dan menggiring si bocah menuju keran air di halaman TK.

" _Sensei_ kan sering bilang, bersihkan tangan dengan mencucinya."

"Maaf _Sensei_ , aku lupa." Sugawara- _sensei_ tersenyum lembut dan membantu Tobio bersiap-siap pulang.

.

"Paman Iwa!" Tobio langsung berlari begitu melihat orang yang sedang menunggu untuk menjemputnya. Paman Iwa yang dimaksud Tobio adalah Iwaizumi Hajime. Teman sekantor Tooru. Bisa dibilang sahabat kentalnya Tooru sejak kecil.

"Yo! Jagoan!" Iwaizumi menyambut Tobio yang berlari ke arahnya dengan mengangkat bocah itu tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian menggendong Tobio di pundaknya. Tobio kegirangan dibuatnya.

"Oikawa- _san_ lembur?" tanya Sugawara-sensei yang mengantar Tobio kepada Iwaizumi.

"Ya... begitulah. Ini sudah hampir akhir tahun. Laporan tahunan pasti menumpuk. Ahaha." Iwaizumi menjawab ringan.

Sugawara hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Iwaizumi. Apalagi saat melihat Tobio. Memang, Tobio sudah paham kalau Iwaizumi yang datang menjemput itu berarti Tooru tidak akan pulang sampai larut malam nanti. Tobio sudah terbiasa. Selain itu, ada Iwaizumi yang menjaganya, jadi Tobio tidak kesepian. Tapi tetap saja, membayangkan kehidupan Tooru yang pekerja sibuk dengan Tobio yang masih sangat kecil, Sugawara merasa iba.

"Kami permisi dulu. Tobio, pamit dulu sama _Sensei_." Iwaizumi mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi kode pada Tobio.

" _Sensei_ , aku pulang dulu. Dadah.."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jangan nakal."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Oikawa, Tobio berceloteh tentang harinya di TK. Hinata yang berisik, Tanaka yang jahil, Tsukishima yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya, dan masih banyak cerita lainnya. Iwaizumi menanggapinya dengan tak kalah semangat. Tobio sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri dan mereka berdua sangat dekat. Iwaizumi sesekali mampir ke kediaman Oikawa jika ia kangen bertemu Tobio. Ia juga sering dimintai tolong oleh Tooru jika ayah satu anak itu harus lembur dan tidak bisa menjaga Tobio. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau makan malam apa?" Iwaizumi bertanya saat mereka sudah dekat dengan mini market di dekat rumah Oikawa.

"Mmm..." Tobio tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Bakpao daging!"

"Hei...itu bukan menu makan malam. Kau tidak bisa tumbuh besar kalau hanya makan bakpao daging."

Sejenak Tobio tampak merengut. "Sudah lama Papa gak beli bakpao daging."

Iwaizumi tampak berpikir sejenak. Anak ini memang sangat menyukai bakpao daging. Dirinya lah yang pertama kali mengenalkan Tobio pada bakpao daging. Tooru tidak marah sih waktu tahu anaknya yang manis jadi penggemar bakpao daging. Tapi Tooru jadi selalu menceramahi Iwaizumi tentang tidak baiknya jajan sembarangan. Oh, Papa yang baik sekali kamu.

"Baiklah, Paman akan belikan. Tapi kau harus tetap makan malam." Tobio langsung bersorak mendengar kata-kata Iwaizumi.

.

Usai makan malam, Iwaizumi dan Tobio bersantai di ruang tengah. Karena besok akhir pekan, Tobio tidak harus segera tidur. Tobio ingin menunggu sampai Papa pulang, katanya.

"Tobio, mau nonton?" tanya Iwaizumi seraya mengeluarkan sebuah DVD dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Mau! Film apa?" tanya Tobio antusias.

"Bukan film sih. Ini video pertandingan voli Papamu waktu SMA dulu."

"Voli?" Tobio memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Papamu itu dulunya pemain voli yang hebat. Dia juga seorang kapten di tim."

"Ayo kita tonton, Paman!"

Selama menonton pertandingan voli masa SMA nya dulu bersama Tobio, anak itu selalu mengajukan pertanyaan setiap kali wasit meniup peluit. Pertanyaannya selalu sama. "Itu kenapa, Paman?" Setelah itu Iwaizumi akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau Tobio akan memahami apa yang ia katakan, tapi toh Tobio tetap menonton dengan antusias. Sepertinya ayah dan anak itu sama saja kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan voli. Iwaizumi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Tobio yang begitu memperhatikan video itu.

.

Iwaizumi baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah mengangkat Tobio yang tertidur ke tempat tidur. Saat itu pukul 00.05, pintu rumah terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria berambut cokelat yang agak berantakan.

"Aku pulang..." ujar pria itu, Tooru.

"Selamat datang. Tobio baru saja tidur."

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Iwa- _chan_." Tooru membawa tubuh letihnya ke sofa ruang tengah. Melepas penat sebentar tak apa kan?

"Tobio tidak nakal, kan?" tanya Tooru saat Iwaizumi kembali dengan dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Tidak... dia hanya bersikeras ingin tetap terjaga sampai kau pulang. Dasar bocah, akhirnya malah ketiduran juga."

Keduanya menikmati teh buatan mantan ace tim voli Seijoh itu sampai manik _hazel_ Tooru menangkap sebuah _cover_ DVD berlabel _"Aoba Jousai vs Shiratorizawa"_ di atas DVD _player_.

"Iwa- _chan_..."

Merasa dipanggil, Iwaizumi menjawab, "Ya?"

"Kau nonton video itu sendiri kan?" tanya Tooru. Iwaizumi melirik cover DVD yang baru saja ia tonton.

"Aku nonton dengan Tobio. Kau tahu? Dia sangat antusias saat melihat kau melakukan _serve_."

Tooru terdiam kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk setelah menghabiskan tehnya dan berjalan menuju kamar. "Terimakasih tehnya, Iwa- _chan_. Sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur."

Iwaizumi hanya melihat Tooru dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

Akhir pekan Tobio biasanya diisi oleh _jogging_ pagi bersama Papa. Karena semalam Iwaizumi menginap, hari ini Tobio akan _jogging_ bersama Papa dan Paman Iwa. Tooru kini tengah membantu anaknya memakai sepatu olahraganya. Tampak Tobio masih sedikit mengantu, mengingat semalam anak itu begadang sampai hampir tengah malam untuk menunggu papanya pulang.

"Kalau masih mengantuk, tidak usah _jogging_ saja." Iwaizumi merasa sedikit kasihan melihat Tobio yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. Tapi begitu mendengar kata "tidak usah", Tobio langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah bangun!".

Dua pria yang lebih tua pun tertawa dibuatnya.

.

Akhir pekan di taman selalu ramai. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu berharga mereka untuk berolahraga setelah lima hari sebelumnya merek berkutat dengan pekerjaan di kantor.

Saat ini Tobio, Tooru, dan Iwaizumi sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman. Tobio menenggak air dari dalam botol minuman yang dibawakan Tooru. Walaupun sudah lama meninggalkan dunia voli, Tooru dan Iwaizumi masih tetap berolahraga rutin demi menjaga kebugaran tubuh. Hal itu juga yang diajarkan Tooru kepada Tobio. Olahraga itu penting.

"Papa." Tobio menarik ujung jaket Tooru yang sedang beristirahat disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Tobio- _chan_?"

"Di rumah ada bola voli gak?" Tooru menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tobio. Sang Papa mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hm...sepertinya masih ada. Kenapa?" tanya Tooru. Sebenarnya, kurang lebih Tooru sudah tau apa yang akan anaknya itu minta darinya. Ia cuma pura-pura bodoh.

"Ajari aku main voli." Ujar Tobio dengan wajah memohon yang membuat Tooru dan Iwaizumi menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk anak itu saat itu juga.

Tooru menahan napasnya. Iwaizumi memandangi keduanya. Tooru menarik napas pelan, kemudian keluarkan. Begitu ia lakukan beberapa kali tanpa tahu sebenarnya Tobio sudah tak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

Setelah dia rasa sudah tenang, Tooru pun menjawab, "Tidak."

"Ehhhh?! Kenapa?" Tobio protes. "Papa kan pemain hebat."

Tooru bangkit dari duduknya tanpa menjawab protes anaknya. Tobio mengejar masih dengan protesnya. Anak itu sangat ingin bisa bermain voli, seperti papanya. Iwaizumi menatap heran pada Tooru yang berjalan santai di depannya. Melihat Tobio mulai merengek namun Tooru masih tak mempedulikannya, mau tak mau Iwaizumi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Tobio." Iwaizumi meraih pundak kecil di depannya. Otomatis Tobio berbalik masih dengan wajah melasnya. "Beli susu kotak yuk." Ajak iwaizumi kemudian. Tobio tampak menunduk lesu sambil menggangguk. Kemudian Iwaizumi dan Tobio pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman terdekat. Sedangkan Tooru hanya melihat kedua orang itu lewat sudut matanya.

"Maafkan Papa, Tobio."

.

.

Bersambung...

Selesai juga chapter ini. Semoga memuaskan. Chapter depan mungkin akan menceritakan tentang alasan Tooru tidak mau mengajarkan voli pada Tobio. Semoga kalian masih mau menantikan kelanjutan fict ini.

Read n review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pairing : Oikawa Tooru x Kageyama Tobio**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Warning untuk chap ini : akan ada OC demi kelancaran cerita.**

 **.**

 **Papa dan Tobio**

 **by**

 **silumanKatak**

.

Setelah acara jogging dan sarapan bersama di sebuah kedai, Iwaizumi pamit untuk pulang. Semenjak kejadian di mana Tooru menolak permintaan Tobio, tidak ada interaksi yang berarti antara ayah dan anak itu. Sebenarnya Iwaizumi sedikit enggan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan seperti itu. Namun ia juga harus pulang ke rumah.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Tooru menggiring Tobio untuk mandi barulah setelah itu Tooru mandi. Hari ini tidak ada rencana khusus untuk mengisi akhir pekan, Tooru berniat menyelesaikan laporan akhir tahun kantornya. Itu berarti Tooru akan terus berada di ruang tengah,berhadapan dengan laptop.

Tobio melirik Tooru saat mengambil susu kotak di lemari es. Kalau sudah begitu ia tidak akan bisa mengganggu Tooru. Tobio masih berharap Tooru mau mengajarinya bermain voli. Ia tidak mau menyerah untuk memintanya.

Tiba-tiba Tobio teringat kalau Tooru masih menyimpan boli voli dan tempat yang terpikir oleh Tobio adalah gudang. Sambil menyesap susu kotaknya, Tobio berjalan ke gudang yang merupakan ruangan paling belakang dari rumah mereka. Walaupun sedikit kesulitan saat memutar knop pintu, akhirnya Tobio berhasil masuk ke gudang. Matanya menelusuri barang-barang yang ada di gudang.

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Tobio mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sebuah benda bundar dengan dua warna; biru dan kuning. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Tobio saat ia membawa bola tersebut keluar dari gudang. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu gudang.

Tobio kecil mencoba mengingat gerakan Tooru saat bermain voli dalam video yang ia tonton bersama Iwaizumi semalam. Tangan mungilnya melambungkan bola cukup tinggi ke atas. Tubuhnya melompat untuk mencapai bola dan...

BUK!

PRANG!

Tak hanya si pelaku yang terkejut atas aksinya. Seseorang yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan pun terkejut mendengar suara benda pecah yang menggema di rumah. Yang lebih tua segera berlari menuju sumber suara, sedangkan yang lebih muda hanya terpaku menatap sebuah guci yang sukses terkena service nya.

Tooru menggeram tertahan begitu melihat guci yang pecah dengan sebuah bola voli yang berada tak jauh dari pecahan guci tersebut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada anak semata wayangnya yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan wajah pucat.

"P-Papa" Tobio menoleh pada Tooru takut-takut.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Tooru menarik lengan Tobio dan membawanya ke kamar. Tooru sedang marah.

"P-Papa! Tobio gak sengaja! Maafin Tobio. Papa!" Tooru seolah menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Tobio. Tooru memasukkan Tobio ke dalam kamar, menutup pintunya, dan menguncinya dari luar. Tak dihiraukan Tobio yang masih berteriak minta maaf sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

.

Tooru tak menghitung sudah berapa lama ia mengurung Tobio di kamar. Pecahan guci sudah ia bereskan. Manik hazelnya melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sudah lewat jam makan siang. Sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu juga suara Tobio tidak terdengar lagi. Mungkin kelelahan menangis lalu tertidur, pikir Tooru.

Begitu makan siang –yang terlambat- sudah siap, Tooru menuju kamar untuk mengajak sekaligus meminta maaf pada Tobio. Knop pintu diputar. Pintu dibuka. Namun Tooru tidak menemukan sosok Tobio di tempat tidur atau mana pun di ruangan itu. Tooru mencoba mencari Tobio di kamar mandi, bahkan di kolong tempat tidur. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tobio tidak ditemukan di manapun.

Semilir angin menyadarkan Tooru bahwa jendela di kamarnya terbuka lebar. Tooru panik. Ia langsung melongokkan tubuhnya keluar jendela. Berharap menemukan sosok anak semata wayangnya.

"Tobio! Kau di mana?!"

"Tobio!"

Tooru mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Dari depan sampai belakang, luar dan dalam. Namun ia tetap tidak menemukan sosok Tobio. Sosok papa yang sedang kalut itu menyambar telepon genggamnya untuk kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

Tuuuut... tuuuuut...

"Halo?"

"Iwa-chan? Apa Tobio ada bersamamu?!" terdengar jelas sekali kalau Tooru sedang panik.

"Hah? Tobio? Tidak, dia tidak ada di sini."

"Kalau kau melihatnya, segera hubungi aku." Tooru hampir menutup sambungan telepon jika Iwaizumi tidak segera menyahut, " Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tobio hilang. Atau mungkin kabur. Aku tak tahu. Pokoknya segera beritahu aku kalau kau melihatnya." Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh si penelepon.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang bocah berambut hitam tanpa alas kaki sedang berjalan mengitari kota. Dari tampangnya, kelihatan sekali kalau anak tersebut sedang kebingungan. Ya, dia adalah Tobio yang memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Iwaizumi yang dianggapnya bisa mengajari bermain voli selain papanya. Seingatnya, Iwaizumi pernah bilang kalau ia bermain voli bersama papanya sejak SD. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang akan mengajarinya, ia hanya ingin bisa bermain voli.

"Hmm...harusnya ke arah sini. Tapi... aku gak tahu ini di mana..." manik blueberry miliknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, ujung kausnya ia tarik. Tobio siap meledakkan tangisnya kapan saja.

Kakinya terasa beku berkat udara musim dingin saat ini. Tobio mulai terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya sampai ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Otomatis si bocah menoleh ke belakang. Tampaklah seorang pria seumuran papanya dengan wajah yang dibuat bersahabat.

"Yo! Apa kau tersesat, bocah?"

Takut-takut Tobio menatap pria tersebut. Ia ingat papanya pernah bilang untuk tidak bicara pada orang asing. Apalagi yang mencurigakan. Maka, sebagai jawaban Tobio hanya menggeleng.

"Hee? Di mana orangtuamu?" Tobio menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat.

"Ayo ikut Paman saja. Paman punya cokelat panas di rumah. Kau pasti kedinginan kan?" kali ini Tobio hendak berlari menjauh dari sosok paman mencurigakan di hadapannya. Namun sebelum bocah itu berlari, si pria tadi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Tobio.

"Sudah. Ayo ikut!"

Tobio mencoba membuat perlawanan saat ia ditarik oleh paman asing di hadapannya. Walaupun ingin sekali menangis, Tobio tetap menahan air matanya. Namun sekeras apapun bocah itu melawan, dengan tubuh gemetar kedinginan ia tentu tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan si paman asing.

Karena dirasa menarik perhatian banyak orang,, si paman asing tersebut mencoba mengangkat tubuh Tobio sambil membekap mulutnya. Sialnya, Tobio malah menggigit tangan si paman asing sehingga pegangannya terlepas. Dan tanpa membuang kesempatan, Tobio berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Papa! Papa!' Tobio terus memanggil papanya di dalam hati sambil berlari.

Tak lama,, ia menemukan sebuah tempat persembunyian di sebuah tempat sampah dekat gang buntu. Bocah blueberry itu pun menekuk lututnya untuk kemudian meringkuk di dekat tempat sampah yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Oi, bocah! Di mana kau?!"

Tubuh Tobio menegang begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Paman asing tadi mengejarnya. Suara langkah terdengar semakin dekat dengan tempatnya bersembunyi.

'Jika paman tadi menemukanku lagi maka aku akan berteriak.' Batin Tobio berbicara.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian wajah paman yang mengejarnya tadi sudah berada di hadapan wajahnya. Seringai paman itu membuat tubuh bocah itu gemetar.

"Ke-te-mu-"

Baru saja Tobio akan berteriak-saat paman tadi akan menarik tangannya- tiba-tiba saja paman tadi terpental ke samping. Tobio yang tidak jadi berteriak karena terkejut dan bingung, hanya bisa terpaku melihat paman itu tak sadarkan diri. Tobio baru tersadar saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"TOBIO!"

Bocah yang dipanggil itu pun segera menoleh dan betapa bahagianya ia saat melihat sang Papa di hadapannya. Langsung saja bocah itu melesat dan memeluk Tooru.

"Ssst... tenang ya, Papa sudah di sini." Ucap Tooru sambil menenangkan Tobio. Sedangkan Iwaizumi-pelaku yang menendang paman tadi- dengan segera membuka mantel yang ia kenakan dan membungkus Tobio dengan mantelnya tersebut.

"Tooru, kita harus cepat-"

"Tobio? Tobio?!" belum sempat Iwaizumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tobio sudah tak sadarkan diri di rengkuhan Tooru. Sang Papa panik luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau melihat anaknya tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri setelah beberapa saat menghilang, dengan tubuh menggigil pula? Iwaizumi langsung memanggil taksi dan mereka segera pergi menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Iwaizumi kembali memasuku ruang rawat Tobio dengan membawa makanan untuk Tooru. Sejak dokter memperbolehkan mereka masuk, Tooru tidak beranjak dari sisi Tobio. Memang, walaupun nyawa Tobio tidak terancam- menurut dokter hanya terlalu lama terpapar suhu dingin dan perlu dirawat beberapa hari- namun tetap saja Tooru merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Tobio. Seandainya ia tidak terlalu keras kepada anaknya itu. Seandainya ia tidak mengurung Tobio. Dan seandainya-seandainya yang lain.

"Tooru, kau harus beristirahat juga. Biar aku gantikan. Ini makananmu." Iwaizumi mencoba berbicara pada sahabatnya itu namun tak ada jawaban.

"Ini semua salahku." Tiba-tiba Tooru bergumam.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi yang bingung hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"Harusnya aku biarkan saja Tobio bermain voli. Harusnya aku tidak memarahinya. Harusnya aku tidak menghukumnya. Harusnya...harusnya..."

"tenanglah...ini semua bukan salahmu. Tobio juga baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu istirahat."

"Tapi Iwa- _chan_..." kali ini Tooru menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Iwaizumi membawa wajah Tooru untuk didekap di dadanya.

"Aku tahu alasan kau melarangnya. Aku tahu. Sangat tahu."

.

.

 _[flashback]_

" _Pergilah, Tooru-_ kun _." Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tampak sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang keluarga kediaman Oikawa. Tangan lembutnya mengelus-elus perut buncitnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada junior bersamaku."_

" _Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau junior akan lahir saat aku tak ada? Siapa yang akan menemanimu?" Tooru membantah permintaan sang istri yang kini tengah menunggu hari kelahiran buah hati mereka._

" _Ini pertandingan penting kan? Seorang pelatih harus mengawasi pertandingan kan? Mereka membutuhkanmu, Tooru-_ kun _."_

" _Tapi kau juga-"_

" _Sudahlah... aku kan bisa menelponmu kalau ada apa-apa. Lagipula tak akan terjadi apa-apa kok." Wanita itu mendorong-dorong Tooru agar lekas berangkat ke pertandingan final tim voli yang ia latih. Dengan segala macam syarat, akhirnya Tooru pun-dengan berat hati- berangkat._

" _Aku berangkat."_

" _Selamat jalan, Papa Tooru." Dan Tooru pun pergi dengan wajah merona._

 _._

 _._

 _Pertandingan hari itu berlangsung sengit. Tim Aoba Jousai yang ia latih , di mana ia pernah berada di tim tersebut bertahun-tahun yang lalu, berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan. Hal itu tentu membuatnya bangga. Anak-anak didiknya sudah berhasil meraih mimpi mereka._

 _Namun di tengah_ euforia _kemenangan mereka, tiba-tiba_ handphone _sang pelatih bergertar. Segera saja si pemilik mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat identitas penelepon._

" _Halo?"_

" _Apakah Anda Tuan Oikawa?" tanya si penelepon._

" _Benar. Anda siapa?"_

" _Istri Anda menjadi korban perampokan dan sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Pak."_

 _Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Tooru mendadak merasa tuli. Setelah mengetahui alamat rumah sakit yang disebutkan penelpon, Tooru bergegas menuju ke sana. Tak lupa ia mengabari Iwaizumi._

 _._

 _._

" _Bayinya selamat tapi kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya."_

 _Begitu penjelasan dokter yang diberikan padanya. Setelah melihat wajah sang istri untuk terakhir kali, Tooru berjalan gontai menuju ruangan bayi. Ia melihat dari kaca jendela ruangan, bayi yang di tempat tidurnya diberi nama "Oikawa". Berambut hitam, berkulit putih, mungil, tertidur lelap._

' _Seandainya aku tidak pergi.' Umpat Tooru dalam hati._

 _Menurut keterangan, Nyonya Oikawa tertusuk di bagian dada saat hendak melawan perampok yang sore itu memasuki rumahnya. Beruntung saat itu ada kurir pengantar makanan yang datang, sehingga bisa segera memberikan pertolongan pertama dan memanggil ambulan serta polisi._

 _Mengingat penjelasan Iwaizumi yang menerima keterangan dari polisi, semakin membuat Tooru merasa bersalah._

" _Seandainya aku tidak pernah menjadi pelatih voli."_

" _Seandainya aku tidak pernah bermain voli."_

" _Seandainya aku tidak pernah mengenal voli."_

 _Melihat kembali ke sosok mungil di dalam sana, Tooru bertekad bahwa ia tidak akan pernah membuat sang anak mengenal voli._

 _Dan sejak saat itu, Oikawa berhanti menjadi pelatih voli dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan atas saran Iwaizumi._

 _._

 _._

 _[end of flashback]_

.

.

Bersambung...

.

A/N : maafkan saya yang update nya lama sekali untuk chapter ini... maafkan saya... T.T

Saya tidak bisa berkata banyak. Tapi, mohon reviewnya...


End file.
